


Soul Flipped

by TurtleChix



Category: Birdtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Birdtale, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters never had to deal with the barrier, Random story idea, SOUL EVOLUTION, starts out as kiddies for first few chaps, then there will be a time skip, will see where this goes, will update when ever chapter's are inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: CuddlyQuiche is amazing thank you so much for your help I really appriciate it! *hugs the amazing CuddlyQuiche*





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddlyQuiche is amazing thank you so much for your help I really appriciate it! *hugs the amazing CuddlyQuiche*

A groan escapes from a young girl laying on the ground no older then the age of nine. She is wearing a white sweater with two golden stripes around her middle, a pair of jeans, and had some bright blue sneakers on. “W-what happened... last I remember I was running from.... wait.. where am I? And I a kid again!?” She sits up swiftly, taking in her surroundings of what seems to be a meadow, just off in the distance is a forest with a old dirt path coming out of it. She begins to feel anxious, mentally reaching out to try and reach her other half and the 'responsible' part that keeps that other half in check as well as helps make it so she was not in too many dangerous situations.

When no voices come forth to her mental call out, she feels herself start to panic. “Oh god.. oh no I'm.. I'm..." The girl stammers before stopping herself. Shaking her head, she takes in a breath, "No, no, there has to be someone around here somewhere. I can't be alone out here.” She states to herself before standing up quickly heading down the path. ' _There has to be someone out there!_ '

Then suddenly she starts hearing claws scratching against a hard surface causing her to panic more and start running. “ **Hello!? Somebody anybody please!? I- _oaf_**!” Her shout get cut short tripping over a root that juts up in the path unseen, resulting her to fall down onto the ground. Tears well up in her eyes as she starts to hyper ventilate curling into a fetal position.

This was it. This was how she was going to die, all alone at the jaws of some wild animal. She let out a panicked squeak when she felt something pick her up. Squeezing her eyes shut, expecting pain and death, she confused as she registers that she was being held. She cracks open an eye gingerly. The sight of a familiar skeleton skull fills her with surprise and old childhood dreams drift through her head. With both eyes wide open, she stares up at him from within the safe clutches of his bony arms. Bit by bit, her body begins to relax, her earlier panic and adrenaline rush leaving her exhausted.

“DAAAD! SANS IS TELLING PUNS AGAIN MAKE HIM STOP!!” A high pitched squeaky voice comes from down below making her look over the arms of the skeleton holding her, just to witness the cutest little bean of a skeleton... child? ' _A childton_?' She giggles softly to herself as she wonders if the one carrying her is the father of this child and if that is the case, she is probably in some sort of coma... or something threw her back in time and she is a child as a result.

She finds herself hoping that what ever this is, that her family are not around somewhere. The girl frowned to herself as dark memories that she did not want to relive resurfaced, but was soon distracted by a deep voice. “Awe come on Paps, you know you love my puns they're really _rib_ ticklers.” Turning her head to look towards the new voice, she sees another skeleton child, who only seems two years older than her current child-like form, looking at his sibling with loving devotion. She felt her heart ache wishing her brother was like that to her. Perhaps some deity somewhere decided to give her a chance at a normal childhood... with normal friends.

“U-um... h-hello..” She says softly a little nervous as they look surprised by her speaking, obviously not realising someone was in their father's arms.

“Papyrus, can you go get your mother for me, our guest is in need of some healing.” He instructs and the small skeleton salutes before a pair of white wings unfurl and he flies off towards a nearby house, she stares in the direction he flew off in then looks back at the other skeleton child. ' _Sans was his name right_?'The girl spotted that he had wings aswell, but they were black, with the faintest blueish purple sheen to them. Looking up, she realizes that the skeleton holding her also has wings. Though they were much larger than Sans', they matched the pitch inky darkness of his feathers.

“Sans, could you go and see if you can get some water for her to drink?” Turning her eyes back down to Sans and shifting around so more of her face could be seen, she gives him a small smile. She watches as his skull changes from white to a pretty blue color, soon his wings unfurling and he quickly flaps away. Unable to help giggling, she looks up at the skeleton holding her, then beams an even happier grin at him which resulted in him chuckling slightly. Noticing that he began to walk forward again, she spots herself in a passing mirror and feels her smile drop when she takes in the startling sight of herself.

 

 

 

 

She is no longer a human. She is a skeleton too.

* * *

Sans fills a glass of water while he thinks about the skeleton that his father brought in.

They seemed to be a kid just like him and his brother, maybe a year or two younger than he was. The only odd thing being that unlike him and his family, they seemed to have hair like humans would. At first when all he could see was their hair and the fact they had smelled like one of the objects humans would leave in the forest, he thought that they were a human. It was only when they had looked over his Dad’s arms, that he realised they were actually a skeleton.

Turning off the tap, he wonders where they came from, he was sure that his family were the only ones left. Shaking his head, he puts a lid on the glass of water and flies to the spare room that had once been his and his brother's nursery. He sees his father has set the new skeleton on a stool. Soon he was staring at their wings that were mostly white except for flecks of a strange, golden shade on the flight feathers. He would say golden brown, but it was not really brown. Some sort of yellow?

“U-um... I brought the water.” He says, coming into the room as the feathers in his wings and tail bristle with the rising nervousness in his bones when the small skeleton turns their head to look back at him. Their blue eye-lights observe him as he came closer. Smiling at him, they reach out to take the glass and remove the lid to take a sip.

“T-thank you..” They say with a soft voice, handing him the glass back after they were finished drinking from it. Their voice sounded feminine like his mother's did. Does that mean they are a girl?

“Dings? Papyrus said that... oh... Dings who is this where are her parents?” Sans moved away so his mother could come over to to look over the mystery skeleton. She seems to be a bit nervous her wings twitching slightly. It was almost like she has not been around other monsters before.

“I do not know, I heard her in the wood crying out for help before coming across her trembling curled into a ball. Poor dear was terribly frightened.”His father responded before kneeling so he was eye socket level with her. He noticed that she seemed to calm down sighting as she focused on his father's face. Was it because he was the one she was around the longest? If that is the case they why did she seem fine when it came to his brother and him?

“Child can you please tell us where your parents are? And your name?” His father asked her causing her to look down at her gloved hands as she fiddled with them. She started to tear up a little golden tears coming to the edges of her sockets as her blue eye-lights dimmed.

“I-I don't have p-parents... h-humans r-raised me.. most o-of them were mean but o-one took p-pity on me and h-helped me to get away... I-I don't really have a n-name they u-usually just called me a f-freak and s-stuff... T-the human who h-helped me was f-found out and s-she told me to r-run.. I.. I think th-they hurt her..”She states letting out a sniffle before flinching when his mother scooped her up tense before relaxing as she let out a sob.

“Oh you poor child.. don't worry it will be okay. Sans would you please go prepare your and your brother's nest for another person. She won't be there for ever but it would do her some good to have others around her for tonight. Would you be okay with this young one?” Sans looked up to the skeleton in his mother's arms as she stared down at him before looking up at his mothers green eye-lights and nodded. He shuffled out of the room before he flapped to head to his and his brother's shared room recruiting his brother on the way saying they were having a sleep over with the new skeleton child in their room tonight.

 

 

 

 

He hopes that the new skeleton that was brought into his families home will be okay, and that maybe he could tell her a few jokes to get to see her smile again.

* * *

Gaster stood up frowning feeling troubled. The fact she was raised by humans, likely poachers no doubt, explains the human scent that was on her. It does not explain her hair though. He glanced the child over while his mate Salina held her. It could be possible that her mother was a human and her father was a monster. It was not uncommon in past records for this to happen though that was before the war that forced monsters to go into hiding and hide away underground in mount Ebbott during the day and be out during the night to gather supplies much like what he was before coming across her.

If this is the case she likely has a human form. Which would be useful for when she is older to spy on the humans as well as gather supplies that are not from the dumps or stealing food from farms. It would also explain why she looked so shocked when she saw herself in the mirror. She likely has never been in her monster form before tonight.

“Dear one would you like it if we gave you a name? Would that make you happy?” He looked to Salina and could not help the loving smile he gave as he watched her soothe the distraught young skeleton child in her arms, admiring the was her black swan wings looked in the moonlight from the window in the room. He would have to talk about the child later with their king but for now it would do no harm making her feel welcome and safe. He watched the child nod and he smiled as he came over resting his had on her hair and ruffled it.

“How does Lucinda Bright sound?”He asks her as she looked up at him her blue eyelights expanding a bit as she stares up before she tears up again wearing a happy smile. “I-I like it.. T-Thank you.. Thank yous-so much!” she says leaning over turning so she could give him a hug which surprised him but to Salina's amusement her green eye-lights twinkling.

“I'll go start making some dinner. Won't you go take her to Sans and Papyrus's room dear? You still have yet to go gather things for your latest project.” He chuckled nodding to her as he carries the child towards his sons's room.

 

 

 

 

He found himself hoping that when he tells the king of this child, that she will be able to be here with his family and live a happy life.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucinda looked around the room. The bed really was a nest of sorts. Looks to be branches and twigs for the base and then is padded with blankets and pillows that look to be worn from use. Despite it not looking like a normal bed it looks to be very comfortable. She finds herself staring longingly at it before she the one whom was carrying her came to a stop causing her to look down and see the two skeleton children from before.

  
  


“Sans, Papyrus. I expect you both to keep a eye on Lucinda and help her if she has any questions. She has been in a place that has made it so she will not know much of how her own kind do things and it would do her some good for the both of you to help her learn the basics at least.” He says setting her down. She feels so short standing next to Sans, she is a whole head shorter then him. She felt herself pout as her feathers bristle glancing away. She jumped looking at Papyrus as he let out cheerful and boisterous 'Nyeh heh he's' “YOU CAN DEPEND ON ME DAD! I WILL WORK TWISE AS HARD TO HELP TO MAKE UP FOR SANS'S JOKING AROUND!”

  
  


The older skeleton smiled patting the shortest of the skeleton monster's head. “I am sure you will. Be good children and do not stray to far from the house if you go out for a flight. I will be back when dinner is done.” Sans and Papyrus both reply with a 'yes sir' before he left the room leaving her with the two boys. The youngest of which grabbed her hand tugging her towards the door excitedly as he unfurls his white wings that make her wonder if they were as soft as she thinks they are. 

 

“COME ON LETS GO TO MY BROTHER'S AND MY FORT WE CAN TEACH YOU ALL ABOUT WHAT IT IS TO BE A MONSTER!” He states flapping his wings with excitement as he tugged. Oh.. is.. is he expecting her to fly with him? Her expression saddens slightly to which he tilts his head confused. “I-I don't know how to fly... was never really in a place I could learn how to...” She says looking down at her shoes. She also was human until now, a adult that somehow turned winged skeletal child. Sure she has a second chance to have a new life.. but what was the point when she was now likely going to be the weird kid.

 

“Well then I guess that is the first thing your going to have to learn. It's all 'flight' we will make you a expert in no time.” Sans state taking your hand from his brother as he let out a shriek of annoyance. “SANS NO! NO PUNS PLEASE!” She blinks glancing between the two brothers watching as Sans stated pun after pun his grin getting larger and his eye-lights seeming to twinkle with mirth and Papyrus looking like he was about to pop. She could not help it as she started to giggle which melted into wheezing laughter which only seemed to encourage the older of the two brothers.

 

“NNYY **EEEHHH**!!! THAT'S IT I'M GOING OUTSEIDE WHEN YOUR SERIOUS COME OUT SO WE CAN HELP LUCINDA LEARN THE JOYS OF FLYING!!” Exclaims the now overwhelmed young skeleton as he stomped over flying out the door and down the stairs to go outside. Gasping for air she reached out and clung Sans's arm for support. “T-that was u-unfair Sans! Tehehe! F-funny b-but unfair!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh dear god this skeleton was going to make Her die of laughter she just knows it.

* * *

Sans watched as Lucinda, a name his father likely gave her after hearing she did not have a name, tries to recover from the laughter high he sent her to. He never met anyone his age that enjoyed his puns and jokes. The only ones whom liked them before was his mother and a older monster whom lives on the edges of the border between where humans visit the forest to camp and where monsters live. It made him happy that there was finally a kid roughly in his age group that held the appreciation for his brand of humor.

 

“Eh... It is our thing, I am just fulfilling my job as the good but annoying older sibling.” He said with a shrug but caught the saddened look in her eye-lights. “... did you have a sibling... I know you said you did not have parents but... were you really alone where you were.. raised by humans?” He recalled her saying that there was one nice human that helped her to get away so he was trying not to judge to terribly. But he wonders if her expression was anything to say she had a brother or sister that was trapped with her.

 

“.... not exactly... the humans had.. a boy that had been around since I was small.. He.. he was not nice either like his parents... but he would also call me his sister and drag me around places.. mostly to find new ways to make me suffer in his brad of 'playing'. Hehe.. I think he had a few screws loose to be honest..” He felt himself tense up as she sniffled her wings twitching as she curled in on herself a moment. 

 

He felt upset at what was told to him, but not sure how to respond cause he is not used to seeing someone upset nor what ever feelings that was coursing through him right now. Sighing he tries to think of what to do before coming up with a idea. Which resulted in him giving her a awkward hug. She seemed to be surprised for a moment before she hugged him back shaking slightly and he felt her tears soak into his shirt due to the damp feeling against his rib.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was unsure as to why she had been forced to suffer like she had, but he was going to try to help her be happy. And maybe be her friend if she wants it.

* * *

Papyrus huffed waiting outside for his brother and the new skeleton monster Lucinda to come out of the house. He felt frustrated at his brother's constant punning but he wondered where it was she had lived in the past that made it where she knew nothing about being a monster, and worse not knowing how to fly! He wings do not look to have been damaged, nor has her tail.

 

So the only thing he can conclude is that what ever branch off group of monsters there were likely had adapted to not having wings and she is the first in a long time to be born with them and thus had been left out of stuff. Or something. It would not explain her not knowing of monster culture. Perhaps winged monster culture is different then the wingless ones?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He looked up seeing them come out of the house and grinned as he went over to them, eager to start on the flying lesson and make his father proud while also helping out a new friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a vote. 
> 
> A) after a couple days of being with the skelefamily, Sans decides to take Lucinda to his favorite place in the forest, and they are both ambushed by poachers. But Lucinda ends up causing something to happen to distract the poachers allowing for Sans to get away but she had got left behind without him realizing until to late. Thus a time skip to when everyone is older.
> 
> B) After a couple days with the skelefamily Lucinda goes out exploring and ends up getting lost and sreturned to her human form and out of fear of them not wanting her back goes into hiding... leaving everyone to think she was captured by poachers. Thus a time skip where Sans going out to do his part in collecting stuff from the dump comes across human form Lucinda feeling like he knows them but not sure why, to be surprised when said human form changes to her winged skeleton *by then having learned how to swap forms but not sure how to explain it so she stayed away* with two options....  
> a) Sans comes out startling the living crap out of her. And they talk.  
> b) Sans shadows her trying to figure out what to say and why she is able to make herself look like a human, to have to be rescued from a poachers trap by Lucinda.
> 
> These are the four paths I have in my head but I can't decided which path to take. So a vote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh kidlets are to cute! And some nightmare relief for Sansy?

Lucinda felt a little better after some comfort from Sans, though he was obviously awkward about offering comfort. Not his fault. He is just a kid after all... which she was again herself. But she is not complaining about it. She would gladly take the chance to be a actual kid and have a actual childhood. Even if it is as a different race.

All in all she actually was excited to learn how to fly. She has the wings for it, and it will be fun too.... least if she can work past her formerly human instincts of panic at the thought of falling through the air.

“ARE YOU READY TO LEARN TO FLY?”She hears Papyrus state looking very excited, which helped to melt most of her concerns that popped up moments ago. He was a little button of pure sunshine... she wants to do all she can to help keep it that way. She smiled nodding unknowingly her eye-lights grew larger changed shape to starry, and the way it made the older of the two brothers face get a slight tint of blue.

“Yes, it might take a bit but yes!” She exclaims her wings flittering a moment showing her excitement. She caught this time how Sans's face changed to blue causing her to tilt her head at him. “... Sans are you okay your turning blue?”

His lets out a squeaky sounding squawk as his feathers on his wings fluff up and his face turned even deeper blue and stammers not really saying anything. She just looked at him feeling confused... until she caught his brother's smug looking expression and a bone brow wiggle at his brother, which made him fluster worse his wings expanding slightly, then shot a wink at her.

She felt her face start to heat up in her own blush color, which seemed to be golden but there seems to be glowing white speckling in it as her head snapped to Sans's direction socket open wide for a moment. He wasn't blushing cause he thought what she was doing was cute moments ago was he..... No he totally was if his brother's actions we any indicator.

“NYEH HEH HEH! I JUST HAD A GREAT IDEA!” Papyrus states rubbing his hands together making her tense looking back at him eye-lights shrinking. 'Oh no sweet little Sundrop please not what I think your thinking. Don't dip into the world of shipping we're all to young.' She pleads in silence her own feathers fluffing up slightly.

“BROTHER! WHY DON'T YOU TEACH LUCINDA HOW TO FLY! I WILL GO TO OUR FORT AND GATHER THE BOOKS THAT WILL HELP TEACH WHAT SHE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT BEING A MONSTER! DON'T BE A LAZYBONES ABOUT IT EITHER AND PUN IT OFF LIKE YOU NORMALLY DO IT IS A SHAME FOR ONE OF OUR OWN KIND TO NO KNOW THE JOYS OF FLYING. I SHALL BE BACK SOON!!” And with that the smol skeleton opened his white wings that had black tips on the flight feathers that were not noticeable before as he stood posing with a 'Nyeh' for a moment before flying off.

With him gone looking back to Sans his face looks to be completely lost to the vengeance known as blushtown and trying to hide in his hood on his striped jacket and wings wrapped around himself groaning likely with embarrassment grumbling a 'I'm going to make Undyne and Alphys pay for teaching him the ways of a Otaku'

She could not help but feel sorry for Sans suffering this, but feels like in a way at her expense even if it was a way to torment his brother, the sweetheart means well and wants his brother to be happy. Even if they were just kids. She let out a awkward giggle as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Look.. if your brother decides to... Otaku.. it's fine. We're all kids and I am sure he will grow out of it eventually. It's not going to make me not want to be friends with either of you... that is if you guys want to be my friends..” She looked away still blushing slightly hoping that what she said would help the poor flustered skeleboi.

“Yeah! Ahem... I mean.. Yeah. Be 'feather' awesome to be friends with you.” He squeaky squawks out at first before clearing his voice and forced himself to speak normally, after the pun which seemed to help him calm his nerves he ended the sentence with a wink. She could not help laughing a bit as her smile grew her eye-lights gleaming brightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She found herself filled with joy from being given the chance to have really friends.

* * *

Salina watched from the window while waiting for the meal she was fixing for her family and their young guest, small smile and a giggle of amusement seeing how her youngest was making her eldest spend time with Lucinda and teach her how to fly. Her smile falters turning to a frown as her soul aches in sorrow for the dear child. It is unfair for one so young to have to bare so much hardship and been forced to live in such a way that most monsters would have not survived from.

She is one of the lucky ones it seems to have been found by her husband before she could be located then taken back to where ever she had grown up. Shaking her head she looked to her child again a proud smile gracing her features as he shows the young girl the proper way to flap her wings, the joy in her blue eye-lights when she raised off the ground a bit before she floundered flopping over landing in the snow. To her tossing a snowball at her son who was laughing starting a snowball fight.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

She laughed softly again her soul sighing happily, hoping that they would be able to take this young girl in and watch her grow.

* * *

Many hours had passed since his father had left to go scavenging, it seemed that tonight was going to be one of those nights where he would not be back till late morning. Sans sighed as he settled into his side of his and his brother's nest, his brother already settled in his side insisting that Lucinda sleep in the middle. He grumbled a bit at that, hoping that he does not end up cuddling her while sleeping cause he knows that he has a tenancy to cuddle in order to get some decent sleep if he wakes up from a nightmare.. again.

He looked up seeing Lucinda climb into the nest and settle in. He looked to his brother and noticed that he was already asleep. Maybe all the extra running around worn him out. He looks back to Lucinda and flashes a what he hopes is not a nervous smile. He wished mom would come in but he had been taking over tucking his brother so his mother could rest, without his brother getting his story he was not sure what to do.

“You okay Sans?” he hears her ask and realized he was twitching a bit. Hehe... was he really that worried about his nightmares tonight? He could not place them but they were.. vivid. Of a older version of himself. He has not told anyone of them or what they are about. He does not need her to know so she could mention it to his parents. Not like they could help or explain why he was getting them. Even he does not know. “Y-yeah.. I'm fine... just.. takes a while to get to sleep.”

'Please buy it please.' He mentally pleads. He watches as she studies his face before glancing away playing with some of her wing feathers.“... would it be.. okay if I sing something? What ever it is that is making you tense is probably sleep related.. and listening to someone sing where I was at helped me to relax and was usually a good defense against bad dreams.”

He blinks at her. She concluded that it was dreams he was bothered by, which he was unnerved that she could tell just by looking at him but when he thought about it it made sense given the life she had up till now. He felt himself relax a bit, nodding slightly wondering if her suggestion would really help him to not have a nightmare for once.

She gave him a bright smile, encouraging him to get settled down how ever he was comfortable for the night. He placated her thinking that it was probably not going to help much. But guesses if he wakes up cuddling her she probably will not mind to much. She would understand since she has nightmares too.

He watches as she smiled at him before taking a breathe in and closing her eyes.. before she [sings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTXz0q0v3v8).

 

 

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, lai-lay

 

 

 

He was amazing that she was able to sing so well for being a kid like him and his brother, but it was not enough to keep him awake as her voice had lulled him to a state of peace and drifted off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For once he had a dreamless sleep, and it filled him with relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have it in mind that Sans on top of growing into a monster that can see souls he also has a ability that kicked in early in life that allows him to see the future events. 
> 
> And monsters that can do that are even rarer and only come around a hundred years or so. When he finds out he likely clams up about it though cause it is to much to thrust upon him.. or bitterness and not having the information given to him when he was younger so he could understand.
> 
> eh *shrugs*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Dadster talking more on the Seer's sight. *inserts the segment after som cute kiddlet cuddles*

Sans stirred in the nest lifting his head blinking owlishly as sleep faded from his sockets. He felt like he actually had a good nights sleep. '… I do not even remember a time when I have not had any nightmares. If I had known that listening to music or someone sing would help I would have asked mom ages ago. But.. she already has to do a lot. It is why I took over tending to my brother getting sleep so she can get the rest she needs to.' He thought silently to himself as he shifts to sit up.

He freezes immedtately after he had adjusted his wings so they were not loosely draping himself to see, dispite everything, his concern that he would end up cuddling his new friend that he had only met the night before came to pass. He feels his skull heat up turning blue as he blushes, it resulting in his face giving off a slight glow as he noticed she was clinging tightly to him in her sleep. He frowned slightly as he noticed that her expression seemed to be tense.

 

 

….

 

 

He recalled her saying that she has experinces with bad dreams that are based off her memories of her past. So it is likely she was the one who started the clinging seeking in sleep something like a life line much like he usually does with his brother. His blush died down as he sighed expression becoming empathetic as he shifted again in order to be settled in the nest so it was comfortable for them both draping the wing he had originally drapped over himself and her back into place.

He hesitantly reached up a hand and ran it over her pearly cream colored hair. His phalanges diped in slightly as he attempted to mimic a soothing motion his mother and father both did rubbing his skull when he was much younger. He was surprised at how soft it was and the silky texture his eye-lights dialated slightly as he continued to repeat the motion marveling at the differences it had from touching bone, scales, and fur.

Sure fur can feel soft but he never felt something like this before. Taking a glance back to her face he could not help but smile seeing what he was doing had helped her to relax. Whatever it was that she was dreaming about having faded allowing for her to get proper rest. He glanced over to his brother's side of the nest and noted that he was still asleep.

Mentally shrugging as he absentmindedly continued to gently run his phalanges through her hair he decided he would try and get some extra sleep. If he ended up getting one of those bad dreams again he would not fully mind cause he had actually gotten sleep for once. He smiled a little to himself in amusement as he closed his eyes drifing off to sleep nuzzling the top of her head gently as he drifted off.

 

 

 

 

 

What could a little more sleep hurt?

* * *

Gaster returned to the house exhausted. He had not managed to gether much useful items from the dump this trip, mostly due to the poacher changing up their routes to try and trick less experenced monsters and children to get captured. He should look into talking to the king and queen both about upping the guard's rounds of disarmming traps so that things would be safer, or once again asking for everyone to migrate to a different mountain and starting a camp up there temporarily until the poachers think that they are gone.

He sighs slightly knowing that the only thing that would be listened to would likely be the disarming of traps seeings as the king's likelihood of listening to the other would not take place. There has not been a migration since the last Seer had passed on a few years after Sans was born. His expression saddened as he thought of his son. He knew the reason for his son's bad dreams, though his son would never say that he had them. His son had been born with the sight of a Seer.

Usually when a child was born with the ability and it was discovered the child was taken away to grow up and be trained as soon as they were able to understand. Those children grew up never knowing what being a child was like. Not knowing what their family was up to due to not having been raised with their parents and siblings nor have any monster pursue them for a relationship not cause of conflict of intrest, but being a Seer means that the Seer would not have time to do anything but give readings of the future, help with safe migration plans, and warn of when poachers attacks. As such they would not experince having family of their own. They even usually took up the mantel depending on how strong their sight was as the Judge too. Though there had been acceptions to this it's role given to the monster with the strongest magic as well.

Being a Seer as well as adding the role of a Judge is a... lonely life. The moment he saw his son, and felt his phalanges that were once so so small wrap around his own and gurgled happily and chirped up at him.. He couldn't make his own child live through something like that. May have seemed selfish to other monsters cause having a child that is a Seer is quite a honor. But he had seen countless Seer's in his lifetime before his son was born. All of them he had seen their exhaustion, forced smiles, and pained loneliness in their eyes.

The thought of seeing his own child live that life.. he could not bare the thought of it. Neither could his mate much to his relief. So they agreed to keep the knowledge of Sans holding the gifts of a Seer a secret, one day telling him once he was no longer a child giving him books to help him manage his gift on his own if he chooses and explain to him the reason for their not telling him sooner.

He was sure his son would understand. And likely be grateful to be spared not having a choice to do what he wants to in life. And be able to enjoy his brother whom he would not have had the chance to grow up with if he had been taken while young to be trianed sooner in his ability. He also would not have been able to have the friends he has made either. Or expecience falling in love when the time came that he found someone his soul resonates with.

He wanted his son to have a life. A full life. And while there not being a Seer currently made it so they could not leave the area of Ebbot he does not regret his choices. He walks quietly towards the shared room of his son's and his families new addition and quietly opened the door to peek in. He expected to see his son struggling and whimpering in his sleep likely clinged to Papyrus again but was surprised to see his son in a calm sleep, one he has never in all his years being his father seen. Even when he was a infant he was never able to rest like he is now.

Carefully walking in he noticed that the young girl that he had brought home the evening before was cuddled with his son, both looking to be at peace and given their expression each of them likely having pleasant dreams. He felt his eyes tear up a bit as he smiled happily gently taking one of the blankets that were loose in the nest and used it to cover the three young ones sleeping before leaving the room as silently as he had entered. He found himself hoping that this will not be a one night event.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And perhaps this mystery child Lucinda will be the key to helping him give his son a way around his ability to have a normal life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not end up introducing Kiddlet Undyne or Alphys this chapter, but DETERMINED to do so next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the room slammed open resulting in Lucinda waking up with a startled squeaky squawks along with Sans both flailing apart from each other. “UNDYNE! YOU SHOULD NOT BE SO LOUD YOU'LL WAKE THEM UP!” She hears Papyrus scolding someone... a person called Undyne?

She peaks over the edge of the _nest_ coming face to face with a blue fish in a teal and cyan striped shirt with what looks to be something like red hair and slate colored wings that turn to be the same color blue as her skin her big bright yellow eyes seeming to be studying her appearance that she can see same as she is with them. She blinks seeing Sans appear next to Undyne his expression seeming to be less than amused causing her to giggle into her hands. She can't help it for some reason it seemed to be funny.

“G-good, haha, good morning!” She says with a bright smile as she climbs out of the nest. She feels her smile drop a bit at the look she gets from Undyne before she whirled around and points to Sans. “Seriously!? Come on Sans you HAVE to have some cloths left over from when you were younger that would fit her so she did not have to sleep in what she arrived in... just... UGH how inhospitable.”

She blinks in surprise from the outburst which seemed to have surprised Sans as well due to his eyelight's shrinking and how he blinks. She feels bad for him and decides to intervene. “W-well to be fair last night was a.. um v-very emotionally draining night least on my part.. it's fine really if I were super concerned about it at the time I would have mentioned something... I like your um.. hair? It is a very pretty red!” she says to change the subject. Causing everyone to blink sightly at her and the fish bird monster to blush a be smiling sheepishly.

“Um.. thank you. My mom is the reason I have it... She is a halfling.. Part monster part human. Though it is rare for that to happen _IT_ doesn't stop her from supporting and _DEFENDING_ everyone from those poachers! Someday I am going to be captain of the royal guard so that I can take her place as defender. Sure it will be harder cause I can't shift like she can but that does not mean I will _**GIVE**_ up!” She states standing tall and proud her yellow eyes gleaming with determination and adoration.

She felt herself be drawn to the halfling part. It felt... like she should know more about that. Like it is something important. 'It would explain my situation kind of... I mean if halflings are born from somehow being regressed in age and end up looking like me or what ever part monster form they are given or if there was something more to how I came to be like this? And if that is the case do I have the ability to shift to or am I more monster like Undyne do to what ever has happened to me?' She debated for a moment asking about it but decided to ask Sans's father later if he was not to busy.

“In the mean time though.... lets get you into something different you reek of humans! Papyrus said that Doctor Gaster found you so that means that he had probably got you out of one of those poacher traps right!? Your lucky to not have been injured or anything must have been quite a scary but exhilarating experience!” Lucinda blinked at Undyne wide eyed before shaking her head.

“N-no not really all that exciting... I was mostly just running along a path in the forest before tripping like the kutlz I am and curled into a fetal position thinking I was about to die.... as to how I got there I really really do not want to talk about it." She says glancing away feeling some guilt eating at her.

'I do not want to fabricate a plausible lie to how I got to be out there. Though I did not lie about how I was treated I have been lying about my true origins family wise.... You know what no. I refuse to let all the things they did to me dictate how I behave. I am a kid again by some miracle for crying out loud! I am going to experience being a actual kid and put my past to die in the past.' She felt something withing her burn strongly as she looked back at Undyne grinning a big wide grin as she stood a bit taller.

“To be honest the place I lived had not allowed me to be a actual kid my age or even alllowed me to know a single thing about actually being one of my own kind. And I refuse to let what happened in my past to keep me from being able to make up for it and darken my path or future I chose to make it to be!” She paused a moment her speech unknowingly having strong effects on the three other kids deep in their souls.

She closed her eyes as she repeated what she just said as a vow again silently to herself. She feels something deep inside herself grab a hold of it like it is a promise. A very bright light illuminating the shrouding shadows of her past it's shackles finally seemed to fall from her setting her free.

 

 

 

She feels herself begin to feel fueled with hope for the future and is determined to never again allow herself to give her hope up ever again.

* * *

A woman glares spitefully at the _window_ allowing her to view into one of the multiple au's. She should have known that those two would have felt pity upon one of the less fortunate _new_ bearer's of the accursed _**hope**_ soul trait. So much so when she had been killed by her family in the au where there were no such things as monsters Anti-Void and Void both used their will power and magic to intervene and give her a new chance at life. Essentially in a way becoming her 'rebirth' parents.

“Damn you both! You do not know what you have done! Of all the au's you had to place her in you had to place her into the one that I am able to interact with the seers. It is bad enough the foolish father of the new seer has made it so he has not been allowed the chance to learn all he has to so I can guide the way I have always done but this world had no need for a soul of hope. You _BOTH_ had to make her a _**DAMN**_ halfling too!” She shouts out in frustration.

“The hope soul itself is nigh impossible to destroy much like that accursed determination soul. And that wretch happened to have the determination soul before it had been nurtured to be hope dominate. You both do not understand the consequences of your actions!” She hissed venomously as she felt her right eye twitch as she turned away from the window glaring at the direction of her two fellow omnibeings reside.

They were likely working on a plan to help the skeletons in the au where they are currently trapped in together and to have more _fall_ in. More then likely find a way first to help Ink the au protector regain his former soul and to bring Gaster out eventually. Again.

“I am Fate the weaver of destinies and voice giver to the prophets. Hope is to dangerous, disrupts everything like throwing a wrench into a perfectly running unit!” She frowned at this. That girl's presence has to many possibilities. Ruining everything she had set into motion the moment from the very beginning.

“It makes it so my abilities and name sake useless cause it can literately find a way around my weaving of how things are suppose to go. As it is her being around him has made him unable to be accessed by me through his dreams!” It was why she had made in this world at the very least the knowledge of how to create a hope soul banished and forgotten.

They were to unpredictable, uncontrollable. And the fact there was one now caused her to want to try and cause her to suffer but knows that it would be highly difficult to do. Let alone get rid of her like she wishes to do. Especially since her hope had shot up stronger after her statement she made moments prior her determination burning and causing the hope to blaze in a uproarious flame. She turned her gaze back to the window and resumed her watching as she fumed in rage and hate.

“ _.... though you are right I do reek I probably need more then just a change of cloths to make this smell go away._ ” She snorted at that statement narrowing her eyes slightly as she watched Undyne dragged the freak of a soul bearer out of the room to help her with a new outfit and show her likely to _care_ for her winged appendages. She feels her mind whirl with thoughts as she slowly descended into madness a crazed grin coming to her face as she giggled eerily.

“This is fine... she will not be there forever. I will just have to work twice as hard to make it so at the very least I can get her and them separated. And perhaps when she is alone and she becomes weak and low on hope again I will be able to send something to end her for good.” She stated to her self feeling a morbid glee fill her. Perhaps she will be able to if successful here find a way to repeat it in a way to purge the other bearers of hope in the other au's to. After all....

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hope was overrated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates. Have been fighting with the dreaded writers blockade but I am DETERMINED to not fall to it or let the ENEMY win! I shall continue the stories even if it takes longer for me to get updates out! *stands boldly* 
> 
> I shall not fear the writer's block! Never give up! Never surrender!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to CuddlyQuiche for looking this over for me and RubyDracoGirl for previewing the chapter for me. ^-^ Enjoy the update.

Sans felt agitated as he tried to smooth his wing feathers. Having decided to spend some time with his brother at their fort not far from their home, though it was mainly to try to blow off some steam and get whatever is bothering him dealt with. He let out a disgruntled sound as he watched the simulated magical snow that one of the great scientists had created in the past to simulate the surface 'winter magic' so that kid monsters do not wander topside and get captured by the poachers. He sighed closing his eye sockets for a moment.

'Why do I have a feeling that something is off? I don't get it, it's not like that time I had managed to convince dad to stay home because of a really disturbing dream.. this is different... Like no dream at all to explain this feeling.. eh I am probably thinking too hard. It is probably nothing.... though...' He flicks his eye-lights to the right looking at his younger brother.

He briefly wondered why Undyne had insisted on Papyrus going with him to make sure he did not _come back too soon_ when he felt a chill go up his spine. 'Oh for all that is holy, it isn't what I am thinking it is.. is it?' He frowned a little bit, mulling over how to ask the question swirling around in his skull. There was only one way to find out after all. He just.. really wanted to be wrong.

“... Hey Pap's.. you uh.. you didn't tell Undyne about your whole aspiring shipping between me and Lucinda to try and get her in on it or something did you?” he asked, arching an eye ridge, watching as his brother attempted to put on a mask of innocence. '…. Yep this has to be the dread I am feeling. I am so going to chew out Alphys and Undyne later for corrupting my brother, he is busy enough as it is, he does not need to be a matchmaker extraordinaire.'

“Papyrus... you shouldn't try and do that, what if someone wants to be just friends?” He stated with a frown, wanting to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand. Surely, he would be able to do that. His sockets widened when he saw his brother's face saddens.

“I.. I Am Sorry Brother.. I Just.. just want to see you happy.” Oh no. No, he's not going to cry, is he? He is. This was not what he wanted to happen. With a sigh, he sat down on a stool rubbing his hand across his face.

“Awe Pap's... I already am happy. I got dad, mom and the most amazing little brother in the world.” He tells his brother reassuringly looking over at his brother his expression softening when his brother sat on his lap before getting serious again. “Lucinda is just a friend right now, okay? She has been through a lot and all she really needs are friends. Sides, we have no way of knowing if mom and dad are going to take her in to live with us so if you’re going to ship me with someone mom and dad may be considering making a part of the family… Well that’s going to be really awkward.”

Paps sniffled and reluctantly nodded, rubbing at his sockets with his mittens. Giving Paps a pat on the shoulder, Sans smiled, “Hey, bro. Look, I know you really like Lucinda, I do too.” Sans didn’t notice the hidden gleam sparkling in Papyrus’ covered sockets, so he continued on, “I bet she’d make an awesome sister for ya, Paps.”

Nodding a little bit more eagerly this time round, Paps looked up to Sans with still drippy sockets. Sans irritation melted a little and he leaned forward to scoop up Paps in a hug. “Sorry, Paps, it’s for the best, okay? Let’s go see what Mom and Dad are up to, alright?”

 

 

 

 

With one last nod, Sans stretched out his wings and flapped up into the air, believing that his brother had dropped the shipping least in regards to him and their new friend.

* * *

Yes, Lucinda would make a great sister for the even greater Papyrus. But that didn’t mean that Lucinda had to be Sans’ sister though. Sticking out a playful tongue behind his brother’s back, he snickered a little “nyeh heh heh.”

Papyrus flapped behind Sans, seeing their house as he wondered if Dad and Mom were home with Lucinda. And that Undyne and Alphys are done with their part with 'Lucans' ship on her thoughts of his brother. He makes a note to himself to see if Alphys ever made it after he and he brother left to be able to learn their findings and report his own so they can start forming plans.

  


 

 

After all he was not the captain of the shipping squad for nothing.

* * *

Gaster smiled wearily at Valery. The captain of the royal guard was always testy whenever the subject of her being a halfling was approached. Not that it is an issue with her but... she holds resentment towards her father whom was a human betraying her mother when she was younger, causing her to have to grow up without either of her parents.

'This is important though. For the sake of young Lucinda. I could be wrong but it is possible she is much like Valery. It this is the case then it would probably be for the best if she takes Lucinda in so she can teach her all she knows of being a halfling? At the very least in sleepovers or something if Lucinda feels more comfortable with my family.' He pulls himself out of his thoughts and clears his throat calming his nerves.

“Valery, I am sure you have been made aware by Salina by now of the monster child I found outside of the underground on one of my rummaging runs on the surface?” He asks resting his hands on the table forcing his wings to not fidget. He watched as Valery sighed rubbing her hand on her face. He could see the stress and frustration coming off her in waves, things of which did nothing to lessen his uneasy feelings.

“Yeah, I did. I suppose you want to know about halflings and how to care for their needs and what to expect yes?” he blinked in shock as he started at her which got her to laugh. “Don't look so surprised. I know very well how your mind works my friend. And given how your usually right it is possible she could be a halfling like I am.

 

But before I tell you things you should be aware of with halflings like myself I want to know if she told you anything about her past. To give us clues on who could be her parents. Given how the poachers have thinned out more than one kind of monster variety.” He sighed a bit nodding. It was a reasonable request and needed given it is her job to protect everyone at a level that currently nobody else can. Given her ability to swap between monster and human form.

“Yes... I believe her mother was human and her father was a monster but it is just a running theory I have right now since she told me a woman had helped her get away. It is possible the woman was her mother but she had been.. caught by those they were trying to get away from and told her to keep running.

 

It is likely the poachers were the ones that captured the woman and I had only encountered her shortly after she had tripped and fallen in the woods calling out for help. She …. the young one has been through a lot. I think that she may have been in her human form also for a long time because she had a really startled look seeing her reflection in the mirror I passed by as well before I had the chance to ask her some questions.” He explained to the best of his abilities.

Gaster watched as Valery nodded frowning. “Did you look her over to see if she had been tagged? If she was having poachers or someone potentially worse tracking her down. It would be a huge security risk.” He frown as well before nodding.

“No she did not have one on her. It is possible if she had a tracking device on her at all it may have been when she was in her human form and in the swapping of forms it got dislodged since her monster form is more... bones than flesh so to speak. If her monster form was one that had more flesh to them it would have been a different outcome.” He jumped slightly when he heard Valery snarl and slam her fist on the table.

“Damn it all! I swear things have not been the same since the last seer had passed on. What if the seer had been born in one of the poacher’s breeding facilities. I mean for all we know this child could be the seer.” Gaster had started to sweet as he shook his head. This is a topic he tries to avoid when ever Valery gets heated. He does not think she will force him to give his son away to learn all he should have been taught when he was younger. But at the same time he does not want to take that risk. 

“No, no she is not the seer. I had checked. I’m… I’m sure that a seer will some along someday when they are needed the most.” He said to try and sidestep the issue. Recalling how Undyne, like every morning, had come over to try and drag his sons out had interacted with the new child in his care. With a softened expression he looked to Valery not even taking a moment to contemplate what to ask. 

“Why don’t you stay over for dinner tonight, Your daughter was over earlier this morning and she seems to of taken a shine to Lucinda. And you will be able to talk with her to find out if she is a halfling like you and if so be able to give her some tips and assist in the control of it.”

She hummed slightly her brow furrowing before she nodded. “Very well. I am sure my daughter would be excited to come over once again. I will have to bring over Alphys as well. Seeings I have as of yet been able to locate her parents. Would do her some good to do something other than recluse in her nest watching anime.”

Gaster frowned nodding. He knows that it must be hard on the young monster with her parents having not returned from a scavenging trip. The very trip that Sans had begged him not to go on. He felt guilty for having not called it off completely. If he had then his colleges would not have vanished. Though if he postponed it it was possible his son’s ability would have been discovered.

He shook his head sighing his wings twitching slightly. “I think by now we can safely assume that they were captured by the poacher group that has been getting a bit bolder in expanding their trapping zone. And there is only so much you can do in your human form to be able to locate where they could be if they are still alive.”

Valery gave a grunt as she nodded. “Yes, but does not mean I am not going to stop looking until we can confirm it. I have to get going see you later this evening old friend.” He nodded watching as the captain left his home. Looking to his palms he frowned before sighing. 

  
  
  


 

“We shall have to see what fate has in store for us all, and hope that things will turn out for the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I appologize for the late updates. I have been having many many delays. -.- Going to be a while for me to update stuff so I may not be as consistant as I have been in the past so just bare with me. I have not abandoned my stuff just have to wiggle and dnace around the obstacles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Angst ahead. Much sooner then I thought it would. Wanted more fluff but my mind was like 'Nope. Angst time.' every time I tried to write this. 
> 
> =.= awe well hope you all are fine with this.

Lucinda was feeling flustered as she made her way back to the skeleton family household. Remembering the questions she was asked by Undyne and Alphys back at Undyne’s home. She shook her head huffing slightly. 

 

‘Why am I letting myself be flustered. They were just questions. We are all too young for this shipping stuff anyways. Least they are. I may have the body and age physically of a child but mentally I am still an adult for the most part. So even if I did think Sans was cute and stuff it would not be right for me to feel anything beyond friendship feelings. 

 

Way  _ way _ less creepier…. Unless I had somehow got reincarnated or something and I remember my past life without any recollection of the life I supposedly had up till now in the body I currently inhabiting. Would that make it less creepy? Or even more creepy? Ugh this is not helping!’ She let out a frustrated shriek, her feathers on her wings ruffling in agitation.

 

She paused hearing something that made her turn, looking into the woodlyns that looked to be so calm. Deceptively calm. For some reason it made her feel on edge. Like something or someone was watching her, with a dark intent of sorts. She hesitantly takes a step back. Feeling fight or flight instincts flaring up inside her.

 

“LUCY! HEY LUCY! PAPA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!” She looked in the direction of Papyrus’s voice her eye lights and expression likely showing her panic. She saw that Sans and Papyrus were flying her way, preparing to land. The thought of that happening set her instincts to stop them, to keep them safe on fire. ‘If they land whatever it is that is focusing on me will go after them too! They are in danger!’

 

She saw what looked to be shrubbery moving had shifting, metal glinting in the light available. She leaped forward a net flying over her that had been aimed at her taking flight in the direction of Sans and his brother. Desperate to get in the way of the secondary net that was sure to be fired to keep them from getting caught. 

 

She saw how frozen both seemed to be fear in their eyes from where they were in the air. She had never used magic before, but she felt it come up as a golden glow surrounded both of them pushing them up a bit and forced them to snap out of it. She opened her mouth shouts out the only thing she could think of saying as the net enveloped her dragging her down towards the ground.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“GO!! FLY AWAY!!!”

* * *

Poachers, there were poachers that had got past the defenses somehow. And they had already captured his newest friend. After she had somehow snapped him and his brother out of their fear ridden trance. 

 

Filled with panic for his brother’s safety, much to his sibling’s objections he grabbed ahold on his arms and flew higher into the air out of reach of the nets that would be launched at them. Staring with wide eyes down below he felt his soul tightening with distress. 

 

‘There has to be something to be done. If nothing is done she will be taken away. She just got here and out of the life she was trapped in it is likely she will be forced to suffer through worse.’ He thought as anxiety coursed through him. Looking to his brother he felt his expression becomes firmer. Knowing his brother needs to get out of there first so he can focus on what is going on below.  


 

“Papyrus! I need you to find Undyne’s mom. I am going to try and stay out of reach of the nets to keep an eye on them. Captain Valery is the best chance Lucy has to be saved okay. No matter what happens don’t stop until you find her.” He instructed watching as his brother reluctantly nodded and quickly flew off in a blur. He shot out some minor bone attacks towards the ground as a distraction, careful to not hit his friend as a distraction so that the human poachers would not see the direction his brother flew off too. 

 

‘I just have to keep them busy! I can do it as long as I am careful and not hurt her on accident. Until help comes I have to! I can’t give up when she needs help!’ He thinks feeling desperation driving his actions. A bright flash of light goes off almost blinding him just before hitting him in his chest. Both sensations making him have to shut his eye sockets, feeling like his body was paralized as he briefly fell through a space that was suffocating yet void of anything to make him feel like he was being suffocated. 

 

For a moment he thought he was dead, his senses dull when he suddenly felt the pressure be released from him  as he shook his head confused as to why he is back home laying on the ground. He struggles to get up taking in short gasps of air looking around wildly. Flinching when someone touched him blinking before he noticed it was his father. 

 

He panicked and his senses came back to him stronger as he looked at his father with wide sockets eye lights the size of pin pricks. Gripping at his father’s arms for stability, not sure how he had somehow got from where he was to where he is now. But knows that he does not have the energy or the stability of mind to be of much help. Other than to tell someone else so she can be saved.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“D-dad! There are p-poachers p-past defenses. T-they are t-taking Lucinda!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer:*glares at Fate*  
> Fate:.... what?  
> Writer: I know what you did.  
> Fate: I don't know what your talking about.  
> Writer: ...... *continues to give Fate the stink eye*  
> Fate: *rolls eyes ignoring the glares*  
> Writer: *is salty and upset that the fluff I wanted to write was denied*  
> Fate: *does not care cause life is not fair*


End file.
